eldevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Equipment
The items you have equipped on your character can give you various stat boosts. Armor (and shields) have the main purpose of providing a defensive bonus, while for your main weapon(s) its DPS (damage per second) is most important. Nearly all pieces of equipment available in the game have boosts to some of your main attributes, so it's always a good idea to have all your equipment slots filled, anything is better than nothing. All pieces of equipment, except for jewelry, have a certain amount of durability points that will decrease over time. Armor :If you are looking for the stat called '''Armor', navigate to Stats#Armor'' Armor pieces are items that can be equipped to provide defensive bonuses and stat boosts. Most armor sets require a certain level to equip; the higher level an item is, the greater stats it will provide. All pieces of armor are equipable by any class, although it is suggested that a class only wield their specified armor type for maximum efficiency. Different types of armor correspond to different classes. A Templar's intended armor set is one that gives bonuses to supplement the Templar class' playing style — heavy and able to take large amounts of damage through means of boosting the players vitality attribute and defensive armor stats. The same principle applies to all other armor sets. It is however, not mandatory for a Templar to wear his designated armor set. If the players wishes, they can equip their Templar with a Warrior's armor piece to boost their melee damage, a Ranger's medium leather armor piece to increase their ranged attribute, and even light magic robes to boost their sorcery attribute. Doing so is not suggested as a class is usually most efficient when following the class armor pattern. 'Heavy armor' This type of armor is preferred by Templars and Warriors due to it being melee oriented. In addition to boosting your melee attack attribute, heavy armor boosts both your vitality attribute for higher life points, and armor stat to allow you to deflect more damage. Shields are also considered part of the heavy armor set and are intended for the Templar class. It allows them to focus their enemy's attacks on them in order to allow their lesser armored allies to dish out more potent attacks. The heavy armor set works just as well in solo instances against opponents who are higher leveled than you by means of allowing you to last longer in combat then you would with lighter armor types. :Item category: Category:Heavy armor 'Medium armor (+Ranged)' Medium armor pieces are for those who wish to deal out a higher amount of damage, but at the cost of a lower defense rating. The Ranged attribute is boosted tremendously by medium leather armor. This gives the Ranger class a huge advantage due to boosting both their energy and ranged attributes. :Item category: Category:Medium (R) armor 'Medium armor (+Melee)' Medium armor pieces are usually made out of leather materials. The leather assassin armor pieces raise Assassin's melee attribute skill and boost their energy attribute. This allows the Assassin class to unleash a continuous barrage of special abilities. :Item category: Category:Medium (M) armor 'Light armor' Usually in the form of fabrics, light armor pieces focus on boosting the player's sorcery attribute. This effect is ideal to both the Mage and Prophet classes. Although they have the lowest armor stats of any armor class in the game, light armor pieces allow the Mage to deal the highest amount of damage per second than any other class in the game. :Item category: Category:Light armor Weapons 'Two-handed weapons' Large, two-handed weapons are typically used by Warriors. Mages and Prophets typically have a staff equipped, because staves are the only melee-slot weapons that boost the Sorcery attribute. :Item categories: Category:Two-handed weapons and Category:Staves 'One-handed weapons' Templars use a one-handed weapon in their main hand, and Assassins use one-handed weapons in both hands. There are different styles of one-handed weapons with +Melee stats, from axes to swords to fist weapons and wrist blades, but the style does not seem to make any difference, only the numbers are important. Knives are a unique type of one-handed weapons, in that they provide +Ranged stats. Rangers typically have knives equipped in their melee slots. :Item categories: Category:One-handed weapons and Category:Knives 'Ranged weapons' All classes have a certain type of weapon that they should equip in their ranged slot. Bows and crossbows are the obvious choice for Rangers. Mages and Prophets use essences as their primary weapons. Templars, Warriors, and Assassins should equip a throwing weapon, because those boost their Melee attribute. And even though these classes primarily use their melee weapons, even for them it can sometimes be effective to use ranged attacks, so good throwing weapons are a must. :Item categories: Category:Bows and crossbows and Category:Essences and Category:Throwing weapons Shields Shields are typically used by Templars to boost their defense. Some Rangers also choose to equip a shield. :Item category: Category:Shields Jewelry Jewelry are pieces of equipment that give boosts to main attributes when equipped. These items are not affected by durability loss during combat and never need to be repaired. 'Amulets' :Item category: Category:Amulets 'Charms' :Item category: Category:Charms 'Rings' Your character has two ring slots. :Item category: Category:Rings Category:Equipment